A Sabrina and Puck story
by random chic1
Summary: This is about sabrina and puck obviously . They like each other but they meet different people. That was a bad summary. This is my 1st fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yesterday

It was the middle of the day and I was talking to some girls in class. I didn't usually talk to them but Mr. Man (aka the Tinman in the Wizard of Oz) was boring me to death. As soon as I opened my mouth the girls started shouting "Grimm has bad breath", "Don't you brush your teeth", "She smells like dog poo".

I ran out of the class, tears streaming down my face. I didn't stop till I got to the football field. This was all granny Relda's fault. Why couldn't we have regular food? Why did she have to pour that weird smelling purple stuff on that egg I was having for breakfast?

"Sabrina it's ok". Puck was behind me. I turned to him. "Don't worry about what those other girls say". Then he put his soft lips to mine and kissed me. It felt like an eternity went by before he moved away. I was speechless. Puck laughed "That's good, you didn't hit me this time". The rest of the day went surprisingly smoothly.

Today

As I got dressed, I was still puzzling over it. When he kissed me, I felt something, in my heart. It couldn't be what I thought it was. I went downstairs to the dining table and only saw puck sitting their.

"Where's Granny and Daphne" I asked.

"Out shopping" he replied. How could I be in love with him? Booger-eating, disgusting, unclean Puck. On the other hand, he did shower more often than he used to and his clothes were clean. He stared at me with those beautiful shining eyes. We couldn't stop looking at each other.

Granny Relda and Daphne burst through the door, causing us to break our gaze. Daphne had bite marks all over her palm.

"Guess who we just met" said Granny Relda. Before I had a chance to answer, or even think, Daphne shouted "Peter Pan and Alice from wonderland!! They're comin' for dinner tonight!" Puck looked angry but I was jumping for joy. This would be fantastic! I'd read both their books and thought they were amazing. Daphne then said: "Jumpin' Jabberwocky's, what am I gonna wear?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm really sorry I took so long but I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 2

I stood there looking at the clothes I'd flung all over the room. How could I possibly have nothing to wear? Everything was small or plain ugly. Of course Daphne had found something to wear. Her and Granny found the worst brown coloured pants in a 2nd hand shop. To make them even better they had pictures of top hats all over them. Then she found a navy blue top that used to be mine and pinned silver paper stars all over it. When I asked her what she was doing, she simply quoted "second star to the right and straight on till morning". But that wasn't the funniest bit. She added a hula skirt to her outfit and put her hair in a bun on top of her head.

"Oh well, this will have to do". I pulled out my favourite jeans and a blue tie dye shirt. At least I wouldn't look ridiculous. I went into the bathroom brushing my hair. _Should I bother putting make up on? Nah. _

I raced downstairs to help Granny Relda and found Puck muttering about people who couldn't make their own dinner. In the kitchen Granny was singing while stirring a pot of blood red soup.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked.

"Yes. You could set the table _Liebling_".

"Right" I replied grabbing bowls. "Puck would you shut up"

_**Ding Dong.**_

"Oh no. There here!" Puck gave me a dirty look and flew upstairs.

Rushing to the door, I realized Elvis wasn't following. Strange. But when I unlocked the door with shaking hands, I didn't care about Elvis. A girl with the shiniest blonde hair walked in accompanied by a boy about her age. "Hello. I'm Peter Pan and this is Alice." It's true! He had all his first teeth just like it said in the book!

"H-h-hi" I stammered. I stood there awestruck. I didn't know what to say. Luckily Granny Relda came to my rescue.

"Oh hello. Come in. I can see you've met Sabrina." Granny said beaming.

"No. Who's Sabrina? We've only met this girl" Alice said, looking confused.

"Alice. This is Sabrina" Peter said flashing me a dazzling smile.

"Oh" Alice said. "Have you two already met?"

"No…" I started to say.

"Don't worry" Peter whispered as they walked to the dining room. "She's a bit ditzy".

"Hello ladies and gentlemen" I had to bite myself to keep from laughing. Daphne came downstairs, trying to act grown up. "Peter, Alice darling. You two look wonderful this very fine evening."

"How does she know our names?" Alice, again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so it has been 3 and a half years since I started writing this fanfic. I never knew where I was going with it and I still don't. I'm not sure if I am going to write more of it or not. Sorry if I don't but thanks for all your positive feedback. Enjoy!_

Puck didn't come down at all during dinner, which was surprising since he never misses a chance to eat. I wasn't complaining though. We had a wonderful dinner of tomato soup and fresh bread rolls. I tried a few times to strike up a conversation with Peter but Daphne would not shut up. "Could you pass the rolls, Peter?", "Would you like more soup Alice?", "Could you teach me to fly?", "Where are the lost boys?", "I'd love to go to wonderland!"

It was never-ending. I shoved a bread roll in her mouth to make her shut up.

"_Lieblings_, why don't you take our guests out into the garden and I'll bring you some tea and cakes."

Before I could even get up, Daphne had grabbed Alice by the hand and whisked her through the hall and out the back door. I stood up and caught Peter looking at me. I blushed and gave him a small smile, and then we walked outside.

While walking past the stairs, I saw a flutter of wings on the upstairs landing. Puck couldn't miss a chance to stickybeak the arrivals. I wondered if he was busy planning something up there. I shuddered and followed Peter out the door.

"How did you like dinner?" I hear Daphne ask Alice. They're each sitting on a tree stump with a larger one between them like a table.

"Oh it was lovely!" exclaimed Alice. "I have never eaten tomato soup before. Tell me, what is it made of?"

I laughed at Daphne's faltering smile. I begin to walk over to them but Peter grabs my hand. "Walk with me." We went around the perimeter of the garden, passing all the toadstools, wild purple strawberries and a leafy blue plant that was bound to turn up in my dinner one day. I felt as if someone was looking at me. Glancing over my shoulder, I swear I saw a pair of blue eyes through the darkness of the upstairs window.

Suddenly Peter pulled my arm hard and I twirled around, falling against him. "Sorry" he says "I didn't mean to." I looked into his eyes. I could swear I saw a flash of red in them, but it must have just been a trick of the light. The stars pinned to Daphne's top were reflecting the red-purple colour of the sunset.

Peter was holding me tight. He brushed the hair out of my eyes, letting his hand stroke the side of my face. "So..." I began to say.

"_Ssshhh_" he says, putting a finger to my lips. Before I know what's happening his lip are against mine and I am suddenly transported back to my kiss with Puck yesterday. I kiss him back but when we pull away from each other, it's Peter I am looking at.

**BANG SCREAM CRASH**

I swung around. Daphne stood up staring at the house. Puck bursts out the back door, wooden sword in his hand and pink wings fluttering madly. "They've taken her. They've taken Relda. We need to get out of here now!"

Daphne and Alice sprint over to Peter and I. As Puck zooms towards us, the back door flies off its hinges leaving a figure standing in its wake. I gasp.

"MOVE!" Puck screams at us and we rush into the woods behind the house.


End file.
